


Traveling to See You

by wott



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Fluffy, M/M, Mermaids, just two dudes bein fluffy and ones a mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wott/pseuds/wott
Summary: Viktor x YuuriMermaid AU in which the two have one encounter and strive to see each other again, even if it means traveling cross-country... or cross-ocean.This fanfiction is written so every chapter switches perspectives. It'll be specified in the chapter title.





	Traveling to See You

_“February 16 th, 20XX,_

_“I’m going far, far away from that place. I did not think this would affect me as much as it did. I did not think it would lead me to this moment: me, on an airplane to a place so far away. You were my lover, my friend, my joy, and my world. Why did things turn out this way? Why am I running away from this problem? Am I making a mistake? Am I going to be okay? I’m going to be okay._

_“I really want this to be alright.”_

❄︎❄❄

 

            I arrived in Vladivostok at 6:32 in the morning. I was to pick up Makkachin at this airport next week. I hoped he would be okay on the plane ride here. I wasn’t going back to St. Petersburg for a very, _very_ long time. Moving to Vladivostok was a questionable move, and Yakov was not pleased with my decision. I did it out of impulse, which should not be a valid reason to move across the country. I will probably regret doing this, however, right now I just wanted to bask in my suffering in a place that made me feel happy. I needed to try again. I needed to find _him_.

 

            It took me nearly an hour to grab my luggage and find a taxi to take me to my summer home. My house was located right off the coast by the water. I was a glass panel and a porch away from the beach. During the summertime it was simply beautiful; Makkachin and I would take morning walks daily under the warmth of the beaming sun. The smell of the ocean and the gentle breeze never failed to cheer me up during my darkest hours.

            When I entered the house, all the lights were off and everything was left exactly where I put it last summer. It was a beautiful, lavish house; it had two floors, two full baths on each one, a cozy bedroom, a guest room, a living room, a kitchen and dining area, an exercise room (which was hardly used), and, my favorite room of the house, the sunroom directly facing the ocean. I recently installed a desk in that room to make it a comfortable spot for my journal writing, a habit I picked up after I met _him_. It was such a surreal moment, I had to document it and cherish it forever.

The journal I used all those years ago was kept safe and sound in a pullout drawer in the desk. I would look back at it every year and look out the window in hopes of seeing him again. I pulled it out from its place in the drawer and flipped to my favorite entry, the very first one: _August 13 th._

 

            My fondest memory of this beach happened when I was 22 years old. In the beginning of that year, my five-year streak of being the world’s figure skating champion broke. I was emotionally _destroyed_ as a result of it; I lost my motivation to skate, I never smiled, I broke off the relationship I had at the time, and I isolated myself from the world. I felt so weak after the loss; it was not like me to suddenly crash and burn like this. Later on that year, I went on a trip to Vladivostok with Yakov and a few of his students. Our hotel was located 15 minutes away from this exact beach. Sometimes I would sneak out and go for late night runs along the shore and fall into deep thought. My mind would travel to dark places, and I would take a seat on the rocks, out of breath, and watch the waves crash against the boulders beneath me. There was one night, however, that lead me to get a house here and come to this beach every summer. _I had to find him again_.

 

_“August 13 th, 200X,_

_“I met the most beautiful person today. I find it hard to believe that a man as beautiful as him gave me the slightest bit of attention. Yakov took the others and me on a trip to Vladivostok. We arrived a few days ago, and I’m already thinking about coming back next year. I met somebody today. I went on one of my runs along the shoreline and decided to take a short break. I found a spot on the rocks where I could kick my feet in the water. The water was fairly deep, I wasn’t sure how deep it was, but I couldn’t feel the sand with my feet no matter how far I reached. Then, something incredible happened. A man around my age emerged from the water. I was terrified at first, but he was very friendly. I thought that he would leave after I panicked, as I did impulsively kick him square on the nose, but he didn’t. Well, he did leave, but he eventually came back, which I didn’t expect. I think I scared him more than he scared me because he started screaming after I did and nearly fell off the rocks. After I conked him on the nose, he dipped back into the ocean, but he returned after a few minutes. I was a bit more relaxed once he came back. He complimented my hair, which I am growing out. It’s getting quite long. It’s passed my shoulders now, almost halfway down my back. It was in a bun when I met him (I took it out after my shower when I came home). He told me I was beautiful for a human, which was a little strange. Perhaps he was pretending to be some kind of sea creature or something. Whatever the case, He was absolutely beautiful. He told me he was Japanese and lived on the other side of this sea. He had beautiful jet-black hair and timid brown eyes under blue-rimmed glasses that wouldn’t leave my gaze. We talked for hours. He told me lots of things about Japan, such as the food, culture, and some customs. I told him about how I aspired to be an Olympic figure skater. I also told him about the trip I was on and my experience at the Grand Prix Final. I think this guy had changed my life. I feel so happy right now. It’s been a long time, but I think… I think I have a chance. He gave me a word of advice that I will never forget:_

_“Your future will depend on whether you latch on to one failure or forget about it and keep striving for greatness.”_

          I entered the sunroom and studied the scenery beyond the window; the sun was strikingly bright this morning, the beach was beginning to fill with families and groups of friends hoping to enjoy the sea breeze and cool seawater. _Perhaps I will see him this time_ I thought to myself. That is what I came here for, after all. On that unforgettable day, I came to the realization that he was my source of happiness, because when I left him that night, a hole had formed in my heart, and I fell apart again. _He was the man that needed to fill that gaping hole in my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work going on AO3 and I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think of it and if I should continue it. I'm not the best at updating, but if it receives well I'll strive to write more!


End file.
